


Delores

by Maren_Emilie



Series: TUA One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Does delores count as major character death?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, I made myself sad, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Siblings, i love delores, i love some good sibling relationsips, i think, it's sad boi hours, she doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: How could he be so naive to think they'd take back a broken mannequin riddled with bullet holes? He's such an idiot.





	Delores

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this

Five isn't exactly sure how he got roped into this. Actually, that's not true. He does know. He needs new clothes. He just wishes he wasn't here right now.

He only agreed because Allison and Vanya had been so insistent on getting him normal clothes. And they were right. He was getting pretty sick of the school uniform. And it helped a lot that Delores was at that store. He misses her. A lot.

He did however, not agree to all the other siblings tagging along as well. He'd rather be without that circus. But it was too late now. It could be worse. And they could probably use some family bonding time anyway. Even though he can't stand them sometimes, there is nothing he wouldn't do for them.

The store isn't too crowded. Thank god. It has to be strange to see all of them walking in together though. They're a bit of a mess, to put it lightly.

This wasn't exactly the place Allison had in mind, but Five might not have agreed if it wasn't here. At the store where Delores "lives" or whatever he called it.

"C'mon, let's go," Allison says, basically dragging him after her. "Boy's section is over here."

Five sighs as his sisters drags him through the store and dozens of clothing racks before he even has time to think about seeing Delores. He'll just talk to her afterwards.

"Maybe we'll find something that fits Luther?" Klaus ponders out loud, making the others (except Luther) snort in amusement.

Five rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. He'd never admit it, but he really missed this. Even if it was annoying sometimes. This was what he had spent the last 45 years of his life working to get back to. He wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

They come to a halt at the 13-15 section, bordering adult and 10-12, or whatever it is. He hates everything he sees.

"We could probably get stuff from the adult section, but I think we'll have the most luck here," Allison says, oblivious to his attitude towards the array of clothes. Vanya nods examining their choices.

"I doubt you'll find anything that fits there since he's so small," Diego says, earning a light shove from Five.

"I'm not that small!" He retorts back. "I'm taller than Vanya!"

Diego raises his hands in mock surrender, a smug smile on his face. "Barely."

Klaus laughs, making the faintest of smiles appear on Five's face.

"See anything you like?" Vanya asks, bringing them back to what they came here for.

"No."

Vanya blinks, looking a bit dumbfounded by his statement. "Nothing?" She asks.

Five shakes his head, stuffing his hands in his short's pockets. He glances around again, but finds that nothing catches his attention, just like before.

He's never been clothes shopping before. At the academy they just wore their uniforms and in the apocalypse he took what he could find to survive. The winters were cold and the summers full of ash and a burning sun. He spent time worrying about heatstrokes and hypothermia. What the clothes looked like never mattered.

The sweltering summers and freezing winters is defintley not something he misses.

Vanya pulls out a blue tshirt with some text about playing video games on from one of the racks and looks it over before showing it to Five. "What about this one?" She asks, cocking her head.

He raises an unimpressed brow as he looks at it.

"If you think I'd be caught dead wearing that you truly are the dumbest member of this family," He says, gesturing to it with his right hand. "Which says something because Luther here--"

"Okay, we get it!" Luther sighs, expassarated.

"Aww, don't be such a grump, Five," Diego says in a teasing tone. "You can go see your girlfriend afterwards."

Five shoots him a death glare, but doesn't say anything. Diego grins at him innocently before sauntering off claiming he needs to get some stuff for himself.

And suddenly it's just Five, Vanya and Allison. They find some clothes for him eventually. It's not much, but it's a start at least.

He's just glad he doesn't have to wear the uniform anymore. People have called him a little school boy too many times. Delores would be happy that he didn't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore too.

He wonders if she misses him as much as he misses her.

Allison pays. Of course she does. She's the one in the family with the most money, even though their father left them all a pretty hefty sum after he died. It might be the mother in her. Even though it can be annoying at times, he appreciates it. In her defence he does look like a child.

Five is excited to see her. He wonders how she's been. Of the store workers have been treating her and her friends well. He wonders what she's wearing. He'd told them she liked sequence.

He wonders if they listened to him.

His feet take him there pretty much automatically. Like muscle memory. He walks with practically a skip in his steps, like a child. Allison and Vanya behind, struggling to keep up with him, but not complaining either.

They're talking and smiling and Five realises that they've never actually met Delores. All his brothers have, in one way, shape or form. He hopes they like her. And that Delores likes them.

He comes to a sudden halt when he spots the podium she usually stands, breath hitching in his throat. Vanya and Allison almost crashes into him. Their chatter dies off.

His heart sinks. Arms falling limp to his sides and the smile he wore just seconds ago, dropping.

"Five?" He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?" He looks up only to be met with the concerned faces of his sisters. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"She--" He starts. "She's not--"

"What?" Vanya asks.

"She-- She's not there!"

Delores isn't there. This is her spot, but she's not here. And neither are her friends. Instead, 3 white, faceless mannequins stand in their place.

His breath catches in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Allison asks. "Maybe she's just somewhere else?"

He shakes his head, blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes and swallows thickly. This is her spot. He's 100% certain this is her spot. If she was somewhere else he would have seen her. His shoulders slump.

They try to find her anyway, searching every part of the store, Five growing more and more upset for every second. In the end the trio ends up at the same place they started with no promising results.

Five looks up at the mannequins seething. Traitors, his brain says. How dare they? This was-- is her spot.

"What's going on?" It's Diego. He's holding a packet of black socks in his hand.

"It's Delores."

Diego's expression falls. "Oh," He mumbles then. "Oh no."

"Yeah," Allison replies, sadly. "We've looked everywhere. They must have thrown her out or something."

"That sucks," Diego says, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro."

Five sniffles, his face crumbling. He can't stop his lips from quivering and when Allison sees that she's quick to envelope him in a firm, motherly hug. The bag of his new clothes dropped to the ground by her feet. Five doesn't fight her, instead choosing to wrap his arms tightly around her and bury his face in her shirt.

In the apocalypse, when he'd found his siblings buried in the rubble he'd had no one. He'd cried for what felt like a week straight. Until his voice was raw and barely usable (not that anyone was there to hear him though). And then he'd found her. And suddenly he wasn't so lonely anymore.

He'd been so young and scared then.

"I'm so sorry," She says, stroking his hair.

At that he completely crumbles. It's as if the dam breaks, choked sobs muffled by the fabric of Allison's clothes.

How could he be so naive to think they'd take back a broken mannequin riddled with bullet holes? He's such an idiot.

It's frankly quitw embarrassing. This whole ordeal. They way he's just bawling his eyes out in the middle of a store for everyone to see, but he can't help it. He'd blink out of the store, but Allison's embrace is so warm and comforting and he doesn't want to be alone. So he stays.

It doesn't take long before Klaus and Luther to notice something was up and come over to them as well. In Klaus' hand was a huge knitted sweater. No doubt something he had found for Luther. It's soon forgotten as the scene unravels before them.

"What happened?" Luther asks, looking worriedly over his siblings.

Vanya puts her hands in her jacket pockets and looks up at him with sad eyes. "It's Delores."

Luther's eyes widen, eyebrows raising, in surprise. He looks down at Five who's currently soaking Allison's clothes with his crocodile tears and then looks back at Vanya, mouth opening in the form of an 'o'.

"Oh, Buddy," Klaus coos, patting his back as a means of comfort. "I'm sorry."

For once Five doesn't care about whatever stupid nickname Klaus has called him.

His sobs subside eventually, turning into small sniffles. His hold on Allison slackens slightly, but he doesn't let go.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?"

One of the employees has come over to them. She looks concerned and a little bit uncomfortable as she greets them.

Vanya shakes her head, but Diego interreups her before she can even speak. His protective nature taking over. He's always felt like he needed to protect everyone. Even when they don't need it.

"Actually," He says, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the mannequins that used to be here?"

The girl looks at him baffled. "Uh, I think we threw them out." She answers, looming more than just a little bit puzzled at his strange question.

Diego sighs dejectedly, but nods. "Thanks, that's all," He replies with a smile, albeit sadly. She smiles at him and leaves. Once she's gone he pats Five's back. "Let's go home, huh?"

Five nods and they all leave the store. Five with tear stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, Allison's arm around him.

"It's gonna be okay, Five," Allison says. "Just think about all the good memories you have of her."

Five sniffles, but nods.

At least he's not alone. He has his family. And they care about him just as much as he cares about them. He's not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic uwu
> 
> Also posted on Wattpad (Maren-Emilie)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (Maren-Emilie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or Twitter (@marenemilie03)
> 
> Or Instagram (@marencantdraw)


End file.
